


I Could Kiss You

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm not sure where I'm going with this, LadyNoir - Freeform, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23951383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "I could kiss you right now!""Why don't you m'lady?"
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	I Could Kiss You

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was a bit bored but I really wanted to write some LadyNoir. The first thing that popped into my head was, "I could kiss you right now!" so yeah. I might take this places. Idk. My main focus is Can You Hear My Heartbeat?  
> Enjoy!

“I could kiss you right now!” Ladybug gasped. 

It had the perfect day. She just felt  _ happy.  _ For once in her life she wasn’t stressed. Everything had gone well that day. To top it all off, her and Chat had just  _ pummeled _ a particularly hard akuma like it was nobody’s business. 

“Why don’t you m’lady?” Chat said, leaning in. 

An almost audible record scratch could be heard in Ladybug’s head.

_ Why would I say that? Chat is… not my boyfriend. I’m not even in love with him! I- I don’t know what happened. _

“I- I need to go! I- no. I have to go. Bye.” and with that, she was off.

~~~~~

_ What the heck just happened?! Ladybug said she could _kiss_ me! But then she, she just, ran off. Did I say something wrong?  _

Chat Noir stared at the stars. 

~~~~~

_ What the heck just happened?! WHY would I say that?! What is wrong with me?! I can’t kiss Chat. He’s my _best friend_ he’s my partner. I’m the one always saying to “keep it professional” and now I go and tell Chat I could kiss him?! I should call him. Tell him I’m sorry. I just- don’t want to hurt him. I was practically leading him on. And- and I don’t want to date him yet. _

_ YET?! What is happening to me?! _

Marinette smacked her face with her palm. 

“Tikki, spots off”

“What just happened Marinette?” Tikki asked.

_ Tikki always cares. Of course she would ask! What should I even say? _

“I- ItoldChatNoirIcouldkisshim”

“What did you say? You need to slow down Marinette”

“I told Chat Noir I could kiss him”

“Oh. And how do you feel about that?”

Tikki was like a mini therapist. She knew just what to say and how to say it.

“I’m not sure. Chat is my  _ partner  _ Tikki. He’s my  _ friend.  _ I don’t know what came over me. And now I probably hurt his feelings as well.”

“I’m sure Chat Noir will be alright.”

“What should I do Tikki? I’m in love with  _ Adrien.  _ Not Chat Noir.”

“But, do you  _ want  _ to kiss him? Did you mean what you said. That ‘I could kiss you right now’?”

“I- I think maybe I did. But it’s too wrong! I always say to keep it professional! But now- now I just don’t know. This is all too confusing Tikki.”

“It’ll be ok Marinette. Just give yourself some time to think. Okay?”

“Okay”

“Goodnight Marinette.”

“Goodnight Tikki”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> Hoped you liked that one-shot kind thing. I'm thinking about like, 3 more chapters. Idk though. If you liked it, please leave a comment! If you didn't like it, please leave a comment and tell me what I could do better. Corrective criticism is always appreciated!
> 
> Au revior!
> 
> \- Jules


End file.
